Luz de luna y botones de cerezo
by Chibi Chise
Summary: Ella a pesar del paso del tiempo no lograba olvidarlo y él intentaba dejar el pasado atras viviendo en una Fanelia restaurada,nuevas batallas, nuevos personajes,amor,aventuras y misterio. Un nuevo triangulo amoroso! Continuación de la serie Chap 5 up!
1. Estamos lejos

**Luz de luna y botones de cerezo**

**Summary:** Ella a pesar del paso del tiempo no lograba olvidarlo... y él intentaba dejar el pasado atrás viviendo en una Fanelia restaurada... nuevas batallas, nuevos personajes...amor, aventuras y misterio. Un nuevo triangulo amoroso! Continuación de la serie de tv.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

Capitulo 1 Estamos lejos 

-La Luna Fantasma-

No era un día especial para ella, mas allá de que se tratara de festejar el año nuevo, esa fecha nunca le había interesado demasiado. Además... a pesar de que ya habían pasado 3 años... seguía pensando en él... en él y todos los demás claro, pero especialmente en él... es verdad, no había ninguna realicen clara entre ellos... pero la forma en que se despidieron pareció haberlo dicho todo. No podía olvidar la expresión de su rostro, la forma en que èl la miraba y en que ella le sonreía. A veces prefería pensar que todo había sido un sueño... pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabia que él estaba en algún lugar, en Fanelia.

Después del día en que le pareció verlo luego de regresar a su mundo, no supo nada mas de él... y no había vuelto a tener ninguna clase de visiones... sus cartas estaban guardadas y no tenia intención de volver a usarlas, no quería saber el futuro... sabia que era peligroso jugar con el tiempo. Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, y nadie parecía recordar que ella se había ausentado por más de un mes, era como si en su mundo ese tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. El superior Amano, de quien ella había creído estar enamorada había tenido que irse... la verdad era que el ya no le importaba...

_-_Hitomi! Que haces hija? Ya van a ser las doce!

Ella levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde el comedor 

_-Es verdad... si sigo así se preocupara por mí..._ -pensó la joven mientras salía de sus pensamientos y bajó a brindar con su familia.

Cuando sonaron las doce hicieron comentarios sobre lo que deseaban para ese nuevo año, y brindaron, Hitomi se mantuvo al margen callada, todo eso le parecía una tontería... De repente siento que algo la llamaba desde afuera... y sintió el fuerte impulso de salir corriendo a ver que era, un calor muy fuerte le apretó el pecho... era sofocante... que era lo que la llamaba de esa forma? Se levanto tan repentinamente que los presentes la miraron.

-E-enseguida regreso... -murmuró la joven casi sin voz al salir de su casa a toda prisa.

No sabía a donde iba, ni que buscaba pero tenia el presentimiento que eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el puente... ese lugar... donde había visto a Van por ultima vez! Todo estaba cubierto por plumas blancas... el agua, la calle, y hasta el techo de los negocios... Hitomi busco con la vista, hasta dar con el cuerpo de alguien que estaba sentado junto a la orilla. Salió rápidamente del puente y corrió hasta llegar a su encuentro. No podía creerlo... era Van! Sin mas lo abrazo, a la vez que numerosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no iba a dejar que volviera a irse, no quería que volvieran a separarse, lo necesitaba... con ella...

En eso sintió como Van se desvanecía lentamente... ella lo soltó y lo miro esperando que el dijera algo, pero simplemente la miraba muy serio, y sus ojos parecían tremendamente tristes... ambos se miraron, los minutos se detuvieron, y la distancia entre ellos se acorto... cuando el lugar se volvió mas luminoso y Van desaprecio ante sus ojos acompañado por una luz rojiza que se perdió en el cielo... Hitomi no podía creerlo... había sido una ilusión?... simplemente lo había imaginado... Estaba desesperada... cuando dirigió la vista al agua vio que flotaba una piedra color rosada... que enseguida reconoció, era la joya de su abuela... la que ella le había regalado a Van antes de irse. La tomo cuidadosamente y la observo unos instantes, luego sonrió y la acerco a sus labios murmurando: no... eso no fue una ilusión... Van de verdad estuvo aquí...

-Gaea-

Un joven alto, de cabello oscuro y mirada pacifica dormitaba tranquilamente en los jardines de lo que todos decían era "su palacio". Después de mucho trabajo había logrado reconstruir su reino, su adorada Fanelia. Claro que no había sido todo su mérito, todo se o debía a sus amigos, Allem, Milerna, Merle... sin su apoyo no hubiera logrado volver a levantar lo que el llamaba "su ciudad". Su vida ahora era pacifica, la guerra se había acabado, y ahora toda Gaea disfrutaba de la paz. Escaflowne había vuelto a dormir, y todos esperaban que nunca mas fuera necesario utilizarlo.

_Amo Van!_ Exclamó Merle mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él haciendo que se despierte _Su primo Fhangor acaba de regresa! Y dice que trae buenas noticias!_

Van se levanta enseguida, estaba esperando el regreso de su primo desde hacia ya bastantes días, con un poco de suertes esas noticias de las que hablaba Merle cambiarían un poco su monótona vida. Siguió a la felina hasta la entrada del castillo donde Fhangor lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

_Fue el largo viaje _Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Era un joven un poco mas alto que Van, pero de su misma edad, se habían encontrado poco después de que la paz regresó a Gaea. Vivía en el castillo junto con su primo, aunque casi nunca estaba allí, ya que prefería viajar.

-Y descubriste algo? -Le preguntó Van mientras entraban juntos al castillo seguidos por Merle.

-Si... hay una comunidad de nuestra especie en el norte de Gaea, cerca de las montañas, al parecer se ocultaron durante la guerra, y se alegraron mucho al saber que su rey esta con vida, y reconstruyo su pueblo.

-Ya veo...

-Si, me asombre mucho al encontrarlos, pensé que no quedaba mas gente de nuestra raza... ellos quieren venir a vivir aquí, el único problema es que una de las jóvenes de su aldea esta gravemente enferma... es una de las pocas descendientes con sangre pura que quedan... así que les preocupa mucho su salud, y el viaje hasta acá es largo... y no están seguros de que lo resista. Explicó Fhangor mientras servía un poco de anís en su copa. Me preguntaron si podrías ir a escoltarla en su viaje... Miró a su primo con una sonrisa pícara Quien sabe... tal ves sea la chica indicada para que te olvides de esa chica...la diosa del viento...

Van suspira y mira la joya que la chica de la luna fantasma le había regalado antes de irse. Su primo tenía razón, no había posibilidad de que pudiera volver a verla, era hora de que dejara ese pasado atrás, y tomara sus responsabilidades como rey de Fanelia. Se saca el pendiente que Hitomi le había dado y lo guarda en uno de los cajones de su habitación.

-Esta bien, voy a ir -Dijo Van tomando su espada y poniéndola en su cinturón.

-Me alegra que tomara esa decisión! Bien! Iremos juntos así te indico el camino...

-Muy bien, saldremos mañana temprano

Diciendo esto, Van salió del castillo y se dedicó el resto del día a recorre el pueblo, prometiéndose una y otra vez que se olvidaría de Hitomi.

Lo que él no sabía, es que en el instante en el que el había guardado el pendiente que ella le había regalado, este había echo un viaje increíble, hasta llegar nuevamente a manos de Hitomi, quien acababa de celebrar el año nuevo.


	2. Ángel en la laguna

**Luz de luna y botones de cerezo**

**Summary:** Ella a pesar del paso del tiempo no lograba olvidarlo... y él intentaba dejar el pasado atrás viviendo en una Fanelia restaurada... nuevas batallas, nuevos personajes...amor, aventuras y misterio. Un nuevo triangulo amoroso! Continuación de la serie de tv.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"Pensamiento"s

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capítulo 2**

**Ángel en la laguna**

-La luna Fantasma-

Desde que Hitomi había "visto" nuevamente a Van sueños que hacía tiempo no tenía volvían a hacerse presentes todas las noches... realidades de batalla... guerra... muerte... sería eso una señal de que ese mundo lejano nuevamente estaba en peligro?.. Su destino la obligaría a regresar para calmar la situación?... realmente eso deseaba ... no le importaba como fueran las cosas… o que se encontrara cuando llegara… sólo quería ver de nuevo a Van… lo necesitaba con ella.

Su vida seguía con la monotonía de los últimos años… ese día después de la escuela decidió volver a su casa, cambiando la rutina de salir de paseo con sus amigas... al entrar a su habitación para cambiarse, sintió enormes deseos de volver a usar sus cartas... con las que tiempo atrás "veía el futuro"... se sentó en sus escritorio haciendo a un lado los libros, y de un cajón sacó la pequeña cajita donde las guardaba. Comenzó con el ritual que ya sabia de memoria… esparció las cartas sobre el escritorio boca abajo, y luego las descubrió yendo desde arriba hacia abajo…una ves que vio todas comenzó a "leerlas"…pero… lo que decían parecía no tener sentido… o ella no quería aceptarlo… las cartas hablaban de… Van?... el problema era q decían algo que ella no quería escuchar. Guardó todas las cartas rápidamente como intentando negar lo q había visto… pero… y si las cartas no mentían?...aunque prefería pensar que no, lo q acababa de ver la había afectado un poco… pero era cierto, Van debía seguir su vida…. Cumplir su sueño, que era reconstruir Fanelia y eso no podía hacerlo sólo…

-----------------------------º-----------------------------

Por la tarde se vistió y se arreglo para salir… ya que uno de sus amigos la había invitado al cine esa noche, y ella pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para despejarse y dejar de pensar en Van.

Ambos salieron de la casa de la casa de Hitomi cerca de las ocho… luego de caminar por el centro comercial entraron al cine… la película fue entretenida, la verdad es que la pasaba muy bien con Seiji… era un chico simpático, alegre y que siempre se mostraba muy bueno con ella. Tal vez si las cosas no se hubieran dado de la forma en que sucedieron esa noche ellos serian más que amigos… pero, el destino o algo más no permitió que eso ocurriera. Mientras caminaban hacia un lugar para cenar Hitomi comenzó a sentirse mal… a su alrededor todo giraba y se veía borroso… las voces se extinguían rápidamente volviéndose cada vez mas lejanas… a la vez q otras voces parecían tomar mas fuerza… voces… de la gente de Fanelia… podía escuchar a Milerna… a Merle…a Allem… Hitomi sintió un fuerte dolor cerca del pecho, al llevar sus manos hacia allí tomó el pendiente que había sido de su abuela… al volver su vista a él, vio que este despedía una fuerte luz rosada…sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, de inmediato pensó en Van, al volver la vista sólo pudo ver plumas blancas por todas partes ya que la luz le impedía reconocer a la persona que se encontraba a su lado…pero quien mas podía ser? Tenia q ser él… quien ella quería… la había venido a buscar…después de tanto tiempo… Hitomi simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y sintió como él la abrazaba acercándola su tibio cuerpo…así cayó en un largo sueño.

-Gaea (Fanelia)-

Van se levantó temprano y se preparó para el largo viaje que emprendería. Al salir a la puerta del castillo, lo esperaban allí su primo Fhangor y un par de soldados más que los acompañarían por precaución. Van se acerco a su caballo q era grande y de color negro con algunos detalles blancos en las patas y en el lomo, y luego de montarlo se pusieron en camino calculando que si iban a una velocidad considerable llegarían al día siguiente al amanecer.

Van andaba perdido en sus pensamientos…a pesar de estar decidido a olvidar a Hitomi algo parecía impedírselo… el aroma a lluvia invadía todo el prado, después de la intensa tormenta de la noche, esa madrugada había salido el sol y el cielo estaba claro y despejado.

-----------------------------º-----------------------------

Después de una largo viaje finalmente llegaron a las cercanías del pueblo… a lo lejos ya se veían las primeras casas… Van se encontraba feliz de saber que quedaba más gente de su especie… más gente que de seguro continuaría con la línea de sangre de su familia. De repente oyó una voz que le resulto familiar… al parecer venia de un bosquecillo cercano a la aldea…

Espérenme en la aldea, iré a ver allí…- explicó Van, acto seguido se internó en el lugar perdiéndose entre la espesa vegetación.

Los demás se asombraron un poco con la actitud de su jefe, Fhangor suspiro resignado ya que conocía las intenciones de su primo, de seguro creía haber visto a la joven de la luna fantasma….Van cada día le preocupaba más.

Luego de caminar un rato llego hasta un claro, en el centro del lugar había una laguna no muy grande, el agua allí era completamente cristalina y la luz del sol se filtraba por entre las hojas de los árboles dándole al lugar un clima mágico… Van miró a su alrededor hasta ver a una joven sentada junto al agua, vista de lejos parecía un ángel, tenia las enormes alas características extendidas, estas eran blancas al igual que las de él. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tela ligeramente rosado, que tenia recogido en su falda para no mojarlo ya que tenía los pies sumergidos en el lago.Su piel era muy clara y su cabello largo y rubio con pequeños rizos en los extremos… tenía los ojos cerrados y en su rostro se notaba tristeza y cansancio con el que al parecer vivía… a pesar de esto transmitía una paz que Van no había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo… se sintió un poco impresionado... la joven lo había dejado sin palabras, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco… imaginó que sería de quien Fhangor le había hablado… la única q poseía la misma sangre que él… la persona indicada para mantener la pureza de su familia. Dio unos torpes pasos hacia delante temiendo romper el hechizo que mantenía todo tan bello y perfecto, la joven pareció percatarse de su presencia ya que enseguida volvió la cabeza mirándolo, luego le sonrió invitándolo a acercarse. Van sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, camino un poco más rápido hasta llegar junto a ella donde se sentó.

-Así que… Van de Fanelia vino en persona a verme –dijo ella en voz baja con una voz muy dulce.

-Si… vine porque me dijeron que usted y su pueblo deseaban ir también a Fanelia… ese podría ser su nuevo hogar… dejarían de vivir aquí, escondidos.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, tengo muchos deseos de ir allá…imagino que debe ser un lugar hermoso… si es como el antiguo reino.

-Intentamos que así sea.

-Gracias por tomarse las molestias de venir hasta aquí…

En eso el lugar quedo en completo silencio…los pájaros cesaron su canto, el viento dejó de agitar las hojas de los árboles… el agua interrumpió el golpe que suavemente le daba a las rocas de la orilla… y la brisa suave cesó. Luego algo comenzó a descender lentamente desde el cielo… hasta llegar al centro de la laguna… los pies de la joven que ahora levitaba ante los ojos atónitos de Van y de su acompañante tocaban delicadamente la superficie del agua. Rodeada por un luz sobrenatural la joven permanecía completamente quieta…posiblemente inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo la respiración. Van se puso de pie y se acercó mas a la orilla intentando ver de quien se trataba. Cuando el rostro de la muchacha lentamente comenzó a apagarse, pudieron ver que los ojos de esta se abrían, parecían un par de espejos húmedos, empañados por el vapor tibio que la rodeaba, los mismos eran de un color verde intenso, pero se mostraban inexpresivos, como si en realidad por más que estuvieran abiertos, no pudieran ver nada. Van si quedó sin palabras, no pudo pronunciar sonido, aunque de haberlo echo lo mas probable es que hubiese gritado, lo que sucedía era increíble… inesperado…ella…"la diosa del viento" había vuelto.


	3. Escaflowne despierta, nuevo corazón

**Luz de luna y botones de cerezo**

**Summary:** Ella a pesar del paso del tiempo no lograba olvidarlo... y él intentaba dejar el pasado atrás viviendo en una Fanelia restaurada... nuevas batallas, nuevos personajes...amor, aventuras y misterio. Un nuevo triangulo amoroso! Continuación de la serie de tv.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capítulo 3**

**Escaflowne despierta, nuevo corazón**

-Gaea-

La muchacha, descendió suavemente hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en la fina superficie del agua, movió la cabeza cuidadosamente y miró a Van. Luego caminó lentamente por el lago sin hacer ningún ruido, hasta llegar a tierra firme, él no sabia como reaccionar…había pasado demasiado tiempo… sin poder hacer otra cosa dio un paso al frente quedando junto a la chica, que inmediatamente, casi por reflejo, abrazó tiernamente. Ella pareció salir de su "transe", reaccionó al sentir esos cálidos y fuertes brazos que la rodeaban haciéndola sentir segura. Luego de que él la soltara despacio la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron algunos instantes que parecieron eternos entre ellos… a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años, esos ojos que ella tanto amaba no habían cambiado…su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

-Hitomi…pensé que no volvería a verte…-murmuró el joven sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

La chica abrió la boca para responder pero de esta no salió ningún sonido…. Estaba completamente muda, hacia unos instantes estaba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo… simplemente siguió mirando al joven que tenia frente a ella y sonrió.

-Esta es la joven que esperabas… -comentó la rubia mirándolo seria.

Hitomi mira a ambos dándose cuenta que había sido inoportuna… tal vez interrumpía algo… ¿cuál seria la relación de Van con esa joven? La muchacha de cabello corto sintió como sus piernas temblaban sin poder soportar más el peso de su cuerpo, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo… se sentía cansada...agotada… Van la sostuvo de los hombros evitando cayera al piso y le preguntó varias veces que le sucedía, obteniendo solo como respuesta el silencio de la joven…

-No se ve muy bien…será mejor que la llevemos a la aldea…debería descansar…- comentó Michiru, que seguía sentada.

Van asiente y ayuda a Hitomi a ponerse de pie.

-¿Puedes caminar?

Ella asintió y caminó junto a ellos callada….su mente estaba en un completo caos, a pesar de que extrañaba mucho al joven alado… que todo su corazón deseaba día a día volver a verlo…. Eso había sido muy repentino… y además lo había encontrado con una desconocida, en una situación que no sabia como interpretar…

_Me pregunto que siente por mi… ¿me habrá recordado todos estos años?... que habrá sentido con nuestro reencuentro … ¿estará feliz?... tal vez salga con esta chica…no podría culparlo por eso… tiene derecho a olvidarme… a dejar de pensar en mí…en realidad nunca me dijo que fuera especial para él… voy a volverme loca… debería dejar de quererlo… de extrañarlo… de necesitarlo… como desearía en estos momentos que el amor fuera algo lógico… algo que pudiera calcular, cambiar y decidir racionalmente… este calor que siento en el pecho, que me ahoga, que me angustia, no tiene sentido si no es correspondido… pero lo siento… y se trata de amor… no puedo hacer nada contra eso…es un sentimiento que esta mas allá de mis decisiones… simplemente esta allí, ocupando un lugar en mi corazón…_

Cuando Hitomi volvió a ver al frente, descubrió que ya habían llegado a lo que alguna vez había sido un poblado… tenia una plaza central, rodead por casas imponentes, con altas cúpulas y paredes de piedra que parecían muy antiguas… por todos lados gente que corría de un lado a otro, heridos, y fuego que se expandía por el césped que cubría parte del lugar… cuerpos sin vida estaban esparcidos por la plaza, dándole al lugar un toque siniestro…

-¿Q-que paso aquí…?-murmuró Michiru con un hilo de voz… no podía creer lo que veía… su pueblo, su gente, había sido destruido… atacado… masacrado… sin razón aparente, se trataba de un pueblo pacifico, que además vivía allí, detrás de las montañas, oculto de las guerras y destrucción que aquejaban el planeta…y ahora, de repente, parecían caer en cuenta de que si formaban parte del mundo que se encontraba inmerso en una época de destrucción y muerte…

- Alguien atacó este lugar…- dijo Van también en un susurro mientras miraba en todas las direcciones sin decidirse hacia cual ir…luego miró a las dos jóvenes- Corren peligro aquí…

-No voy a dejar el lugar así… no puedo irme…. Tengo que ayudar…quienes podrían ser capaces de hacer esto…

Michiru se incorporo, y corrió el cabello que cubría su rostro angelical, mostrando por primera vez una mirada llena de furia y determinación. De su espalda nuevamente salieron las enormes alas que caracterizaban su especie destrozando la parte superior del vestido que llevaba dejándola en paños menores, y se elevó unos metros del suelo para ver el lugar de modo panorámico.

-Espera, te acompaño… - agregó Van imitándola, su remera se desgarro y cayó al suelo siendo luego arrastrada por la brisa que corría por el lugar, el miró de reojo a Hitomi, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Mientras que la joven se sentía completamente fuera de lugar… no sabia que sucedía ¿había llegado para otra guerra?

-No te quedes aquí sola….-toma la mano de Hitomi para llevarla con él, a modo de respuesta la muchacha lo mira y lo suelta.

-Sólo molestaré con ustedes… te esperaré aquí, estaré bien.

Van duda unos instantes y luego asiente, después de eso él y Michiru se alejan en dirección al edificio principal… la diosa del viento los observaba con la mirada perdida… finalmente sus cartas no habían mentido.

La joven se sentó en el suelo, las piernas le temblaban… y las cosas que la rodeaban estaban difusas a su vista, confundiéndola…mientras que perdía el equilibrio y su vista se debilitaba, otros de sus sentidos crecían…. Podía percibir aromas que nunca antes había sentido…podía sentir "fuerzas" que venían en todas las direcciones… pero una se diferenciaba de las demás, una que era más fuerte que el resto la llamaba…Lentamente se puso de pie y a ciegas, guiada por esa energía que la atraía comenzó a caminar… así llegó nuevamente hasta el lago, por donde había llegado…tranquilamente siguió caminando, introduciendo su cuerpo en el agua, sintiendo como este se mojaba por completo…cuando el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello sus pies se toparon con una superficie mas dura, al parecer metálica…ese era el origen de la energía que estaba sintiendo… se arrodillo quedando cubierta completamente por el liquido transparente, colocando sus manos en la superficie del objeto gigante que se encontraba sumergido hasta encontrar una aventura en la que introdujo su mano izquierda… allí estaba seco, no había agua… de inmediato Hitomi sintió un dolor punzante que subía por su brazo, hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo…algo la atrapaba, algo había entrado a su cuerpo, y le impedía salir del agua. Sentía como sus pulmones se oprimían intentando conseguir el oxigeno que no podía llegar…Desesperada abrió los ojos, ya completamente conciente, y vio como varios cables se habían incrustado en el extremo de cada uno de sus dedos, manteniéndola unida a ese ser metálico que no la liberaba…Sintió repentinamente cómo alguien la tomaba por los hombros tirando de ella, hasta sacarla bruscamente del agua…ambos cayeron de espaldas en la orilla, al sentarse Hitomi miró su mano dolorida, descubriendo que en apariencia no había sufrido heridas…

-¿¡Estás bien? – Exclamó el joven que estaba a su lado aun sosteniendo y mirándola preocupado.

La chica asintió y miró en dirección a la laguna, donde una especie de armadura gigante había emergido del interior de la misma.

-E-escaflowne…-murmuró el joven pasmado por ver de nuevo al enorme dragón blanco frente a ellos.

-Me llamó…quiere luchar…

Van se acercó al enorme ser metálico y desprendió de su cuello el dije que una vez, hacia mucho, Hitomi le había regalado, e introdujo el mismo en la gigantesca armadura…Esta pareció volver a la vida…repentinamente se abrió permitiendo al muchacho entrar y conectarse con la misma…parecía que en todos esos años, su relación no se había modificado, él seguía siendo el único capaz de controlarla… Escaflowne quería luchar una vez mas, para proteger el futuro de Gaea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos los q leyeron un capitulo mas de mi fic, y muchas gracias también a los q dejaron un review dándome ánimos para seguir! Me gustaría q también opinaran sobre la historia en si, relaciones entre los personajes o cosas q les gustaría q pasaran… en este capitulo creo q fui demasiado descriptiva… pero bueno! Espero no haberlos aburrido U… hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. Preludio de Guerra

**Luz de luna y botones de cerezo**

**Summary:** Ella a pesar del paso del tiempo no lograba olvidarlo... y él intentaba dejar el pasado atrás viviendo en una Fanelia restaurada... nuevas batallas, nuevos personajes...amor, aventuras y misterio. Un nuevo triangulo amoroso! Continuación de la serie de tv.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 4**

**Preludio de guerra**

La armadura volvió a cerrarse y dirigida por Van se puso de pie. La muchacha de ojos verdes lo miraba temerosa… su destino era estar allí al momento de la guerra?... Giró la cabeza al escuchar el sonido del agua, algo pesado acababa de caer sobre esta salpicando a su alrededor… un ser horrible y enorme estaba en el lago sosteniéndose en sus patas traseras mientras intentaba morder el casco de la armadura de dragón. Van con algo de esfuerzo logró sacar la espada que llevaba oculta Escaflowne alejando con esta al monstruo quien apoyo sus gordas patas en el suelo y luego lo embistió haciéndolo hundirse…

-Van!- gritó la joven preocupada por la vida del muchacho.

Comenzó una terrible lucha bajo el agua, en la que tanto la armadura como el monstruoso reptil atacaban constantemente intentando destruirse mutuamente… Finalmente la espada logró atravesar la piel del horrendo ser dándole muerte, la armadura emergió desde el agua y al llegar a la orilla se abrió dejando salir a su tripulante…Este permaneció de pie unos segundos para luego caer de frente al suelo haciendo un ruido seco, Hitomi se acerco corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre… tomo al joven en sus brazos empapándose en sangre, las heridas precian ser profundas, las lagrimas de la ojiverde caían sobre el rostro del muchacho que estaba casi inconsciente…

La joven se sobresaltó al oír nuevamente el sonido del agua, miró hacia atrás… el monstruo que Van acababa de matar se levantaba nuevamente, mientras sus heridas cicatrizaban.

-¿C-como…? –murmuró la chica asustada al ver al enorme reptil que comenzaba a acercarse a ellos a la vez que pasaba su lengua bífida por sus labios morados.

Van abrió un poco los ojos e intentó incorporarse pero la chica que lo sostenía no le permitió moverse.

-Pero… si no voy…-murmuró él intentando persuadir a la chica para que lo soltara y le permitiera luchar-

- No puedes pelear Van!... estas herido…si luchas… puedes morir…-su voz se quebrara por las lagrimas que querían salir-

Cuando el repugnante ser estaba casi sobre ellos la muchacha vio una figura fugaz de cabellera dorada que pasaba rápidamente frente a ellos y subía al lomo del lagarto clavando su espada en la parte trasera de su cuello, haciéndolo caer de nuevo y posteriormente desintegrarse… Alguien se paro junto a ellos, al Hitomi levantar la vista descubrió que se trataba de Allem, él era quien acababa de salvarlos. El joven alto y de larga cabellera se arrodilló junto a ellos notablemente sorprendido.

- Hitomi?...estas aquí? Es verdad?- parecía no poder creerlo-

- Allem… Van….Van esta herido, debemos ayudarlo!

Él asiente y levanta al muchacho del suelo…su cuerpo estaba desgarrado por las garras del monstruo en varias partes y no dejaba de sangrar… Ambos caminaban rápidamente para llegar al pueblo y buscar a alguien que pudiera atender sus heridas…cuando llegan encuentran a los sobrevivientes reunidos deliberando que hacer… Fhangor se acerca preocupado al ver a su primo en esas condiciones… Enseguida lo llevan hasta una de las pocas casas que había quedado en pie, donde algunas mujeres del pueblo lo atienden vendando sus heridas… una vez que el chico recobra la conciencia dejan entrar a Hitomi quien quería verlo… La joven e sienta a su lado y mira como él lentamente abre los ojos dirigiendo la vista a ella…

-Hitomi…-murmuró casi en un suspiro.

-No, no hables… debes descansar…-acaricia suavemente la cabeza del chico quien sonríe levemente al sentir las tibias manos de ella.

-Estas aquí… volviste… parece un sueño…-susurró sin dejar de observarla como temiendo que desapareciera.

-Si… no se como ocurrió… pero me alegra…-le regala una sonrisa al muchacho quien se siente reconfortado, cuando iba a responder escucha que alguien abre la puerta, se trataba de Fhangor…

-Van! veo que y te sientes mejor…-comenta al ver a la joven a su lado quien se sonroja- pensábamos en volver a Fanelia…los sobrevivientes quieren ir hacia allí… creemos que es lo mas seguro…

El joven asiente mientras se levantaba intentando no forzar sus heridas…Así el grupo se pone en camino…y llegan a Fanelia de madrugada…

Allí los esperaban Milerna y Merle que los reciben con gran alegría al ver que todos estaban bien, la primera acompaña a Hitomi hasta una habitación donde le da ropa limpia para cambiarse. La muchacha se viste tranquilamente…mira de reojo hacia fuera donde ve a Michiru hablando con Allem… Algo le decía que no debían confiar en ella… moría por saber cual era su relación con el morocho que ella tanto quería…en eso se sobresalta al oír que tocaban la puerta, termina de abrocharse la camisa y abre. Ahí, de pie frente a ella, estaba Van… su ropa aun tenia manchas de sangre y se veía mas pálido de lo normal…

-Deberías estar acostado…-murmuró la ojiverde mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estoy bien…. Hitomi… estas aquí…de nuevo… no es…un milagro?

- No se si llamarlo así… mi llegada parece anticipar una nueva guerra para ustedes…

-No me importan las guerras…si podemos estar juntos…-murmura el joven sin dejar de ver a la muchacha a los ojos.

Ella sonríe para si, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían…

-Será mejor que descanses también-agregó el volteándose para irse, espero que la chica respondiera, pero al notar el silencio por parte de ella suspiró y desapareció por el pasillo-

La joven se quedo viendo el vacío unos instantes…luego de un largo suspiro volvió a cerrar la puerta y se acostó boca a bajo… estaba agotada así que rápidamente se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

Por la mañana despertó al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro… se incorporo y miro hacia afuera… al comenzar a moverse había comenzado a sentir pequeños dolores por todo el cuerpo… Al quitarse la ropa notó que su piel estaba repleta de rasguños…todos superficiales, pero de todas formas dolorosos…

-Deberías ir a las aguas curativas…

Hitomi se sobresalto al notar que no estaba sola, al girar la cabeza se encuentra con Merle quien acababa de salir de abajo de su cama.

-Aguas curativas? –repitió la joven mientras se vestía.

La minina asintió

-Están en las afueras de la ciudad, forman un pequeño lago, son aguas "mágicas" que bajan desde la montaña… Casualmente Michiru iba a ir hacia allí ahora…podrías ir con ella…

Hitomi dudó un momento y luego asintió… tal vez era una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella y sacarse algunas dudas… Luego de agradecerle a Merle salió de la habitación y bajo a la sala donde se encontró con la muchacha que estaba a punto de salir.

-Te molesta si te acompaño? –le preguntó la castaña a la joven quien la miró y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Ambas salieron del castillo y recorrieron la ciudad en silencio… Hitomi pudo observar la nueva Fanelia… habían echo un excelente trabajo, se veía tal cual ella la imaginaba luego de escuchar las historias de Van.

Cuando ambas jóvenes llegaron al lugar indicado por Merle se quitaron la ropa tranquilamente y entraron al agua que estaba tibia… el paisaje era soñado, el pequeño lago estaba rodeado de árboles altos, y en uno de los extremos se veía como llegaba el agua desde mas arriba cayendo por entre algunas rocas. Las dos permanecían en completo silencio disfrutando como el agua corría por sus heridas limpiándolas y cicatrizándolas lentamente…

-Mmh… Michiru…-se atrevió a murmurar Hitomi- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dime –respondió esta mirándola-

- Hay algo…entre tu y Van?...-luego de formular esa duda que le daba vueltas por la cabeza desde que la había visto con él sintió como se sonrojaba, había sido demasiado directa? Se molestaría ella por su repentina pregunta?

-Eso es un poco difícil-comentó por fin la otra luego de un extenso silencio- Ya sufrí mucho por amor…

-Sufrir por amor?... se lo que es eso…

- Mi historia…es algo mas triste que las demás…-murmuró tocando la superficie del agua con sus largos y delgados dedos, luego volvió a mirarla- quieres escucharla?

Hitomi asintió… La luz del sol iluminaba el rostro de las jóvenes quienes ahora compartían historias como si fuesen nuevas amigas… aun sigo preguntándome si esto fue algo bueno… pero simplemente ocurrió y no podemos volver atrás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Por fin otro chap terminado… y este también costo bastante, el próximo va a ser básicamente un dialogo entre Michiru y Hitomi, en el que ella se enterara algunas cosas claves para el desarrollo del resto de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Como no lo hice hasta ahora (perdón!) voy a responder a los reviews!

**Mangela Kaoru-chan the Tanuki** gracias siempre por tu apoyo y por animarme a seguir! Pero tenes que leer lo que te falta! Te quedaste en el capitulo uno Mangela! Jajaja espero que también te guste el resto.

**Amada.Cir: **Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, espero me dejes tu opinión del resto.

**Chibi-Sango90**sabruuuu! Siempre lees todos mis fics! Jajaja TKMMMM! Gracias también por siempre dejar tu opinión, seguí escribiendo los tuyos tan bien como hasta ahora! )

**Luna:** me alegra que el fic te haya gustado!

**Yan:** Acá esta la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Victoria:** No te preocupes que el centro de la historia no sólo será el triangulo amoroso con Michiru… también será una historia de suspenso y acción, además Allem también tendrá su participación… espero sigas leyendo!

**Physis**gracias por el consejo! Espero te guste este capitulo.

**MaeryxPunkgirl**jaja aca ta la continuación! Viste? No tarde tanto! xD

**Aplanadora******Ya veremos que pasa entre Hitomi y Van… antes de llegar a una resolución pasaran por varios problemillas! Jejeje gracias por tu review!

Bien! Ahora si me voy… reviews onegai! Acepto criticas, ideas, comentarios…lo q quieran! Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!


	5. Fantasmas del pasado

**Luz de luna y botones de cerezo**

**Summary:** Ella a pesar del paso del tiempo no lograba olvidarlo... y él intentaba dejar el pasado atrás viviendo en una Fanelia restaurada... nuevas batallas, nuevos personajes...amor, aventuras y misterio. Un nuevo triangulo amoroso! Continuación de la serie de tv.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamiento"s_

Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo 5**

**Fantasmas del pasado**

Michiru veía su reflejo en el agua pensativa…como si recordara lo que estaba a punto de revelarle a la muchacha de cabello claro que estaba sentada a su lado…

----FLASH BACK----

Una joven de unos quince años caminaba de buen humor llevando una canasta repleta de frutas recién recolectadas y canturreando por lo bajo una melodía conocida en la región…Estaba ya lindando el bosquecillo que rodeaba la ciudad en la que vivía, la nueva Fanelia. En eso una luz que provenía del cielo y bajaba hasta el bosque le llama la atención… luego de dudar un momento se adentra nuevamente buscando con la vista el lugar que instantes antes se había iluminado.

Al llegar allí ve a un grupo de soldados que rodeaban a algo que estaba en el suelo…le apuntaba con sus arcos de forma amenazante, llena de intriga la joven se acercó descubriendo que se trataba de un muchacho de cabello claro y al parecer algo asustado, ya que parecía no entender la situación.

-Quien eres? Un espía?-preguntó molesto uno de los soldados acercándose un poco mas.

-Y-yo… solo…-tartamudeó el mirándolos sin atreverse a moverse.

-Di la verdad!

-Mhh… seguro tiene algo que ver con los dragones negros…mátenlo-ordenó finalmente el capitán- Y no quiero q Van se entere de esto, no vamos a molestarlo con asuntos menores.

Los otros tres asintieron y se prepararon para atacar, al ser disparada la primer flecha la muchacha rubia dio un grito para que lo soltaran, haciendo a los soldados percatarse de su presencia.

-Que hace aquí señorita?-preguntó uno de ellos algo sorprendido.

-Déjenlo… el… el es un amigo…

-Mhh…-la miró el otro con desconfianza- amigo suyo?

-Si! Ya déjenlo en paz!-se acercó al joven sentándose a su lado, la flecha se había clavado en un costado del pecho del lado del corazón, pero el joven solo respiraba algo agitado no parecía grave. Los hombres dudan un momento y luego se alejan maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Estas bien?-preguntó la chica intentando mantener la calma, toma la flecha por uno de sus extremos y la saca rápidamente de le herida haciendo que el muchacho diera una mueca de dolor. Luego desabrochó su camisa con cuidado para ver la herida, apoyo la palma de su mano sobre la misma y cerró los ojos…lentamente el dolor disminuía y la sangre desaparecía hasta quedar completamente cicatrizada. El muchacho la miró totalmente asombrado.

-Gracias…-dijo sonriendo levemente y sentándose mejor.

-Soy Michiru, un gusto conocerte-sonríe –

-Mi nombre es Seiji…mmh… pero…se puede saber donde estoy? No puedo recordar nada…

-Nada?-preguntó la oijiazul sin entender- Mhh no se de que hablas…-suspira- pero deberías considerarte muy afortunado por haber escapado de la guardia real, mas considerando que estamos en época de guerra.

Seiji asiente mirando a la joven frente a el, luego se pone de pie verificando que no sentía mas dolor.

-Michiru, yo no soy de por aquí…

-Eso ya lo se, nunca te había visto antes-también se levanta.

-Me refiero a que… este no es mi mundo…

-Tu mundo? Dices que eres de otro mundo?...mmhh será que la perdida de sangre te afecto la cabeza?

-No…-hace una pausa- Vengo… de allá…-señala el cielo, solo había sido un impulso, algo le decía que en ese planeta estaba su hogar, su familia. La chica mira en la dirección indicada encontrándose con un planeta en su mayoría azul con algunas manchas marrones que se encontraba suspendido en el espacio casi inmóvil.

-La…la…luna fantasma…-murmuró ella sin poder creerlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le vendría mal algo de compañía, además no podía dejarlo solo allí sino sabia siquiera donde estaba parado…Además el muchacho le había caído muy bien, aunque tenía que aceptar que era algo extraño…

Se sentía feliz de ya no estar sola, desde que el resto de su familia había muerto unos meses atrás su vida había sido terriblemente dolora y no hacia mas que lamentarse por la soledad que sufría. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, y un brillo de esperanza la iluminaba cada mañana al ver a Seiji sentado a su lado desayunando juntos.

Ya habían pasado var8os meses, y ellos ya conformaban un pareja formal, se notaba el cariño que uno por el otro sentían, en los simples actos cotidianos de la vida. Seiji se dedicaba a vender artesanías en la feria del pueblo, mientras Michiru se encargaba de la casa y hacia telas que también lograba vender.

Llevaban una vida feliz, no pretendían mucho mas, solo estar juntos por siempre.

Así pasó los mejores años de su vida, junto a ese muchacho tan particular, que había ganado su corazón haciéndola sentir de nuevo feliz.

Pero como sabemos, lo bueno no puede ser eterno.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mañana como cualquiera, cálida y húmeda como todas las del verano, la rubia se despertó con lentitud y tanteó en la cama buscando a su pareja, que al ser temprano, debía dormir a su lado. Al no sentirlo allí abrió los ojos descubriendo que no estaba en la habitación, tampoco en la casa, tan temprano había partido a la feria? Y sin despedirse? La preocupaba.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió buscándolo con la mirada por las calles del pueblo. Caminó largo rato, hasta llegar a la plaza central donde encontró un grupo de personas reunidas en torno a algo. Curiosa, y suponiendo que Seiji podría hallarse ente la multitud se acercó. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, desolada, muerta por dentro. Allí, su amado, estaba de rodillas en el centro a la vez que varios aldeanos conocidos por ella lo golpeaban y maltrataban, humillándolo, degradándolo. Él simplemente cerraba los ojos soportando sus gritos y algún que otro golpe de alguno especialmente furioso. En eso el grupo se detuvo al ver que Allem se acercaba, el jefe del ejército de Fanelia, era el indicado para disidir que ser haría con el maldito ladrón.

-Ladrón?-murmuró la chica sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-No podemos permitir que esto siga como si nada, ya desaparecieron 4 de mis gallina!-se quejaba una mujer con el hombre fornido quien desmontaba junto al grupo.

-Exijo hablar con el señor Fanell sobre esto-dijo otro hombre furioso empuñando uno de sus elementos de trabajo.

-No lo molestaremos con estos asuntos sin importancia, yo mismo decidiré que se hará con él.

La rubia vio como se llevaban a su amado, y solo pudo observar como este decía ser inocente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hitomi miró con sorpresa a la joven quien derramó una lágrimas antes de volver a fijarse en ella.

-Que paso? Que paso luego?- la apremio la castaña.

-Huimo juntos de Fanelia…-explicó intentandoq que su voz no se quebrara a medida que avanzaba en el relato- Pero… él no tardo en morir por la gravedad de sus heridas…-suspira alejando la angustia para volver a sonreír con un dejo de nostalgia en la mirada- pero sabes? Se que el esta bien, donde quiera que haya ido, se que es muy feliz, puedo sentirlo.

Hitomi sonrió conmovida por la historia, realmente habían sufrido mucho pero no habían logrado estar juntos… él era como ella, había llegado de un lugar desconocido, probablemente el mismo que ella, pero su destino fue triste y terminó por morir en otras tierras en los brazos de quien amaba.

-Creí que no volvería a enamorarme, tenía miedo de hacerlo-dijo Michiru interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su acompañante- Pero…

-Pero?-agregó la ojiverde con cierta impaciencia a la vez que en su pecho se formaba un angustioso remolino.

-Pero creo que Van logró conquistarme-sonrió sinceramente mostrando toda la belleza de su rostro- Sí, el me gusta mucho… -hace una pausa para examinar su reflejo en el agua- Y pienso que el puede corresponderme… digo, somos de la mima especie no?...-mira a la joven quien se había quedado muda ante tamaña confesión, su corazón acababa de estremecerse- Pero no te preocupes, siempre serás un poco especial para él, después de todo eres "la diosa del viento".

Pero Hitomi ya no contestaba, se sentía de repente perdida en una inocencia extrema, miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo hasta que volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que algo la acaba del agua. Miró hacia abajo para descubrir que abandonaba el lago, podía ver las copas de los árboles bajo sus pies, y ese hilo de luz rosado que ya conocía. NO! no podía regresar, ahora… no quería hacerlo… deseaba quedarse con Van… porque? Porque justo ahora?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bien! antes q nada quiero pedirle mil disculpas a los lectores x el retraso… este capitulo me costo un montón, a pesar de que ya lo tenia pensado, fue complicado de explicar y no se si quedó todo claro… ojalá les guste! Quiero agradecer a las 3 personas que me dejaron su review.

Sango-Chan: perdón por tardar tanto! El tema de tu fic, primero tenes q pasarlo todo a la pc, después separarlo en capítulos de mas o menos 10 hoja de word ( la cantidad es a tu gusto) y luego te registras en esta pagina donde seguís las instrucciones para subirlo. Me alegro q el fic te guste!

Luna: Como veras ellas hablaron bastante… amigas? No se…por lo menos se llevan bien.

Chibi-Sango90: grax shabuuu! Q bueno q te guste, vos tmb seguí tus fics! Suertep!

Ahora sii! Prometo que el capitulo 6 llegará mas pronto… dejen RR! Adiós!


End file.
